Harry Potter y el mundo anime de la tierra media
by Cristiaen
Summary: Los personajes de Harry Potter, el señor de los anillos, kamikaze kaitou jeanne, ... llegan a la casa de shin-chan ...


** ◊◊ Harry Potter y el mundo anime de la tierra media _ by _§everus §nape S.A ◊◊**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** Capítulo I: ** La merienda

– ¡Adiós, mamá!

– Shin-chan, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Cuando se llega a casa se dice ya estoy en casa – respondió Missae, dirigiéndose al comedor.

– Shi . . . – respondió Shin-chan.

Missae llegó al recibidor.

– O.O ¬¬U

– Mira, mamá, traigo a unos amigos a merendar – dijo Shin-chan.

– Ya lo veo, ya . . . – respondió su madre.

– Adelante, adelante, la casa no es gran cosa, pero entrad . . . – dijo Shin-chan a los invitados.

Más de 200 personas comenzaron a entrar al salón.

– ¬¬U – pensaba Missae.

La gente iba entrando, entre ellos se encontraban Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Legolas, Arwen, Gandalf, Gollum, Kazama, Massao, Nené, Boo-chan, Maron, Chiaki, Noín, 

Finn, Acces, . . .

– :p – pensaba Missae.

Entraron todos a la casa, pero no cabían en el salón. Había gente por todas partes: por la cocina, en la habitación, en el piso de arriba, en el lavabo, en la bañera. Missae y Shin-chan tuvieron dificultad para llegar al salón.

– Me parece que no cabemos todos – dijo Albus Dumbledore.

– _¡Larelum exang! _– gritó Severus Snape apuntando con la varita al techo.

La sala se hizo 5 veces más grande que el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

– O.O

– Gracias, Severus – respondió Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore hizo aparecer mesas grandes, sillas y platos.

– O.O

– Eso no lo puedes hacer tú, eh Gandalf . . . – dijo Legolas.

– ¬¬

– ^^'

Todos se sentaron.

Missae fue corriendo a sentarse entre Legolas y Lupin.

– :p – pensaba Missae.

– ¡A comer! – dijo Shin-chan.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer comida en los platos. Se llenaron de pastas, galletas, bizcochos, chocolate, mermelada, tostadas, . . .

– O.O

Todos comían y hablaban de sus cosas.

– ¡Hola! – dijo una voz en el recibidor.

Missae se dirigió al recibidor.

– Hola – respondió Missae.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo el hombre.

– Sí, adelante – respondió Missae.

El hombre entró en el salón.

– ¡Hola! – dijo el hombre.

– ¡Hola Voldemort! – respondió Sauron.

– O.O ¡Sauron! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo Voldemort.

– Sí, cuánto tiempo – dijo Sauron – Ven, siéntate.

Voldemort se sentó al lado de Sauron y empezaron a hablar.

– ¿? – se preguntaba el resto del salón, incluida Missae.

El resto del gran comedor siguió charlando y comiendo.

Legolas tomo la varita de Lupin para ver como era.

– Abracadabra – dijo Legolas.

De la punta de la varita salió un rayo de luz verde que impactó contra Voldemort.

– O.O – pensaba Legolas.

– ¬¬U – pensaba Voldemort – Sólo me has hecho cosquillas.

– ¿Dónde me puedo comprar una de éstas? – preguntó Legolas a Lupin muy entusiasmado.

– En el Diagon Alley – respondió Lupin.

– ¬¬ me quedo igual – dijo Legolas.

– Ahora voy al Diagon Alley, si quieres venir y te compras una . . . – respondió Lupin.

– Vale – dijo Legolas.

– O.O – continuaba pensando Legolas – :p

A las seis de la tarde, todos los invitados se levantaron.

– _¡Larelum emenit!_ – gritó Severus Snape, apuntando con la varita al techo del salón.

El salón volvió a ser lo que era: una habitación pequeña con una mesa en medio y una tele a la esquina.

– O.O – pensaban Legolas y Missae.

– Bueno, vámonos – dijo Gandalf.

– Ya volveremos otro día a cenar – dijo Arwen.

– Vale – dijo Missae – ¡Adiós!

Los invitados fueron saliendo poco a poco de la casa.

– Shin-chan . . . – dijo Missae.

– . . . – dijo Shin-chan.

– ¡¡¡¡Shinosuke!!!! – gritó Missae.

Missae empezó a perseguirlo.

¡Plang! Missae le pegó en la cabeza y le salió un chichote.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notas del autor:

** * ** ¿Les ha gustado? ^^

***** Próximo capitulo: La cena.

***** ¡¡Dejen review, por favor!!

* Los personajes conocidos de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Los no conocidos son míos. 


End file.
